You Make Me Sick
"You Make Me Sick" is the fourth episode of the first season (episode 4) of the Tv show Reba, originally aired October 26th, 2001. Cheyenne is experiencing morning sickness for the first time and Van is tired of her vomiting. Reba suspects that a neighbor does not want her son hanging out at Reba's house with Jake because of all the objectionable things that go on. Brock convinces Van that Cheyenne's morning sickness is mental and that she just needs to get over it - after all, Barbra Jean only had one day of queasiness and now she's fine. He suggests that Van and Cheyenne come over to his place for a nice dinner. Cheyenne agrees to go but still doesn't feel well. BJ takes her aside and tells her that she just needs to lie. BJ feels terrible and has morning sickness too, but she hides it from Brock to keep him happy. Cheyenne attempts to act happy but finally breaks down and admits to Van that she feels awful. They agree to be honest with each other. Reba's neighbor admits that she doesn't want her son at Reba's house so Reba denies Jake permission to go on a campout with his friend. She tries to cheer Jake up with an indoors campout at home, but he doesn't buy it. Reba's neighbor shows up and says that she's sorry and she should have known that she can trust Reba. Synopsis Reba is making breakfast for everyone, when Kyra informs Reba that Cheyenne was throwing up all night, understanding she has morning sickness Reba makes her toast instead. Kyra then messes with Cheyenne thus making her sick, Reba tells Van to go and help her. Jake then asks to go to a friends house, when Reba says he has been there every night for a month and that the fun in the house will come back - as Van exclaims Cheyenne threw up on his shoe! Later that day, Cheyenne enters the living room where Reba is asking how she is supposed to do homework when she's sick, Reba says she is supposed to do the homework before you get pregnant. She then gives her a book to understand what she's going through. The doorbell rings and Jake's friends mom is dropping him off with the pasta necklaces they have made. Reba then invites Jake's friend over for a sleepover at the weekend, his friends mom makes her excuses and leaves. Later at school, Brock goes into the changing room where Van is and throws the ball to hime, Van looks gormless and allows the ball to hit him before reacting. Van tells Brock how he's really tired because he's been looking after Cheyenne and asks about BJ as she's pregnant as well, but Brock says that she's been fine except one day. They agree that Cheyenne and Van should go over to eat at their house on Friday, as BJ loves to have parties. Van goes rushing off to tell Cheyenne and forgets about the towel around his waist, as he's reminded he stops apologises and throws it back to Brock. Back at home, Cheyenne is on the sofa and Reba hands her a drink and asks how she is feeling, she then tells her a story of when she had morning sickness - which is not helping Cheyenne. Van arrives and tells her about the dinner at her dad's house on Friday. He also tells her that she has to face it with a better attitude and to "shake it off". On Friday, Kyra is in the kitchen doing school work while Reba is preparing for Jake's sleepover. When Reba turns around, Kyra tries to run off with a bag of gummy worms, until Reba tells her to stop. She then tells her she's making ice cream, cookies and garnishing it with gummy worms for Jake. Until Jake arrives and tells Reba that he's sleeping over at Robbies house instead of his, Reba goes to talk to his mom and asks that Jake stop Kyra from eating the sweets. After she leaves Jake pulls out a large handful on gummy worms and fits as many in his mouth as he can, in fornt of Kyra. At Robbie's house, Reba makes it clear that she was supposed to have the boys over, and Robbies mom says they are already set up so can have Reba's sleepover a different night. When Reba asks when, Robbies mom eventually tells her that she isn't comfortable with her son being at her house in light of recent events. Reba tells her that she isn't comfortable with her son being over there anymore. Back at the house, Reba enters the house, while Jake carries a bag down the stairs ready for the camp out he asks where the binoculars are so they can look at bugs. Reba breaks the news that he won't be sleeping at Robbies nor will Robbie be sleeping there. So she plans an indoor 'camp out' for him and herself. They are then sat in the living room with marshmallows on sticks, and a torch with paper flames surronded by rocks to look like a camp fire. Reba tries to make it fun but Jake is bored, he asks if he can watch tv instead. At Brock's house, they begin talking about food, but Cheyenne asks for a change of subject. So BJ takes her into the kitchen to show her a Texas ice tray. But instead tells her to 'fake it' and pretend like she's happy to keep her man happy - like she's doing. She then pulls out food from her pocket that she pretended to eat. At Robbie's house, Reba goes over to apologise to his mom, and say that Jake can go over. Robbie's mom is happy that she could she it from her point of view, but Reba puts her staright and said she is only doing it for Jake and Robbie as she doesn't want to see their friendship ruined when they had no part in it. Back at Brock's, BJ is preparing the dessert, while Cheyenne empties tuna from her pockets, BJ assures her that it's nearly over and just has to get rid of a few cookies. Although when they go out to the boys, Brock tells them he's taking them out for dessert. Until Cheyenne confesses that she and BJ have been faking, and come clean. Van and Cheyenne admits that they are scared and hug, while Brock is happy that BJ has been lying. Cheyenne and Van arrive back at home, Cheyenne tells Reba BJ made her tuna casserole, Reba tells her to go upstairs and she will take care of her. But Van says it's ok he will do it - they're in this together. Reba is happy, and tells Cheyenne to show him the book. When the doorbell rings Robbie's mom apologises to Reba and lets Robbie have the sleepover as planned. Quotes and Jokes Reba: Van! Cheyenne! Hurry up your eggs are getting cold! Kyra: I don't think Cheyenne's gonna want eggs, she's been barfing for an hour. Reba: Uh oh, that sounds like morning sickness. Kyra: Actually it sounds like this; Bleugh Van get me water. Bleugh Van hold my hair. Cheyenne: Van stop breathing on me. Mommy I don't feel good. Reba: Yep, you're pregnant. Reba: A pasta necktie! Hey Jake, this would go great with your Italian suit. Van: Cheyenne, I care about you. And I hate to see you feeling bad. Cheyenne: What do you want me to do? Van: I want you to stop vomitting! Cheyenne: If I could control it, I'd do it on you right now. Reba: See, I'm gonna fill the flower pot with cookies and chocolate ice cream, and then I'm gonna use the gummy worms as garnish. Isn't that cute? Kyra: Mom, they're 7 year old boys. They play pop my snot bubble. Reba: Oh gross! They do not! Do they? Jake: Mom! Guess what Robbie and I are doing! Reba: I don't wanna think about it. And go wash your hands. Reba: I do have a pair of frisky squirrels but I told the boys they're just dancing. Jake: Camping inside's dumb! There's no bugs! Reba: Some people would see that as a plus. Hey, come on, lets warm our hands by the old camp fire. Jake: That's a flashlight. Reba: With a very hot bulb. Reba: I gotta go home and get ready for my weekly orgy. You should see the cookies I bake. Van: I never told you to lie. Cheyenne: you told me to shake it off. Van: Cos I wanted you to be happy Cheyenne: Well I'm not, happy. And the only reason I was trying to be happy was to make you happy. Van: But I was only happy because you were happy. But if you were faking happy then I was faking happy too. I've been lying to myself!